Just A Shadow
by Storm of Skyclan
Summary: Two sisters are born into Shadowclan. Shadekit feels left out when her parents favor her sister. However, things change when a prophecy is told to her, and she will be left with a choice that will change the fate of the clans. Will she turn to the light? Or be forever trapped in darkness?
1. Prologue and Allegiances

**Hi fellow writers! It's me again, Storm! SO this story's idea is actually from Warriorfanwriterforever, I'm taking his/her idea and making it into a story. It took me a long time...but I'm done now with this chapter! :) Enjoy and R&R please!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter has the rights! **

* * *

"You don't understand!" A sharp flash of lightning illuminated the hillside, revealing lush green grass spread across the land. Another blinding light lit up the cloudy sky, revealing large trees encircling a gigantic clearing on the top of the hill. Rain was pouring downwards in sheets, causing the ground on one side of the hill to get sloshy, but the other side seemed fine.

The clouds were densely packed on the sloshy half of the hill, while there seemed to be barely any clouds on the other side. The normal side was actually sunny and just the right temperature, a startling contrast to the other; a dark, wet place. It was a bizarre view. Any cat could make the mistake of calling the area a divide between two worlds. In a way, it was.

It was a border, between light and dark. Good and evil. One was a heaven of some sorts, while the other was a nightmarish place. Starclan and the Dark Forest. Starclan was for the good, the ones who did what they thought was right. The Dark Forest was a place for the villains of the story, the ones who were unsatisfied with the misfortunes in their own lives and decided to take it out on others.

They were banished to the bizarre place where they would never see the light again; never. Now, the bands of cats from both 'worlds' were gathering to discuss a rising problem, and both sides were certain that the other was the problem. "

"Tall Shadow, calm down", a wiry, brown she-cat placed her tail on the black she-cat, hoping to calm down her friend.

The black she-cat spun, warily keeping one eye on the Dark Forest warriors, bushing her thick fur up to twice its normal size. "Calm down?" Tall Shadow exclaimed, looming over the brown she-cat. "If they manage to corrupt her, she'll end the Clans! And us, for a matter of fact!"

"Excuse you!" a large, burly brown tom snarled rudely from the Dark Forest side. "It's perfectly clear to us, because we don't have addled and senile minds like yours! You all are going to corrupt her. Not us! We'll simply be doing _everything we can to _guide _her along the _right path."

"If I may intervene", a cold, smooth voice meowed from the depths of the shadows that sent shivers down every cat's spine.

"Of course, Brokenstar", the brown tom dipped his head and stepped back hastily as the shadowy figure emerged. The Dark Forest cats parted before him, creating a path for him to walk through.

Hisses of dismay and anger rippled through Starclan's ranks and a dark grey she-cat stepped forward threateningly. "You're supposed to be dead, you filthy piece of fox-"

"Save it, _Mother"_ the grey she-cat visibly recoiled at the word. "I'm in no mood to hear this."

"You are no son of mine!" She hissed angrily, flattening her ears. Tall Shadow and the wiry she-cat moved forward to flank the grey she-cat, who was almost at the invisible line.

"Let him speak!" A thick-furred silver tom slid forward, stars sparkling in his fur. Brokenstar watched on in amusement as the tan she-cat whirled around in shock.

"River Ripple! You can't possibly let this _tyrant _speak his opinion!"

"Wind Runner, don't let your emotions cloud your judgement. You know as well as I do that Brokenstar may have a viable thought on this _shared problem._" River Ripple gazed calmly back at the now infuriated Wind Runner, whose only response was a spit in his direction.

"Now if we're quite done here", Brokenstar cut in. "I think we should let the cat decide which side she wants to join." Arguments broke out on both sides of the border as the cats contemplated his offer.

Tall Shadow snarled angrily at him, "You're going to just manipulate her into thinking that Starclan is the enemy."

"Oh, but dear Tall Shadow", purred Brokenstar slyly. "You _are _the enemy!"

"You can't do this!" a dark grey she-cat slipped out from the ranks of Starclan and took her place beside River Ripple. Her blue eyes were calm as she spoke. "Starclan will not allow it!"

"You hold no power over us!" a large tom slid out of the shadows. "The Dark Forest is willing to go to war over this one! Are you so desperate as to be willing to have the blood of your clanmates on your paws, _Bluefur_?" A mocking gleam entered the tom's eyes.

The grey she-cat opened her jaws to speak but was quickly cut off by a white she-cat. "Thistleclaw, what happened to you?" the she-cat pinned back her grey ears and spoke sorrowfully.

"Snowfur…" Thistleclaw's eyes visibly softened. However, he seemed to remember all the cats watching and the guarded look came back.

An impatient caterwaul silenced the crowd of cats on both sides of the border. Thistleclaw spun to see a warrior leap out of the ferns and trot to his side. "Shredtail!" Thistleclaw snapped. "What do you think you're doing!"

"Presenting an idea!" huffed Shredtail. He shoved Thistleclaw aside with a bad tempered hiss. "I say both sides choose a representative to work with the cat, and then the cat can freely choose which side she will support. Of course, harassment is allowed."

Brokenstar stared at Shredtail for a few heartbeats indecisively before turning to the Starclan warriors. "Very well. Those are our terms. Who is your representative?"

Bluestar stepped forward. "Ivypool!" She flicked her tail. A average looking silver she-cat shouldered her way to the grey she-cat's side. Lifting her head, she met Brokenstar's angered expression boldly.

"Hello, _Brokenstar. _I'm so sorry I can't say that it's a pleasure meeting you again."

"Back at you, traitor!" the dark brown tabby sneered. Ivypool stiffened and crouched down as if she was about to attack.

"I choose Hawkfrost!" Brokenstar announced quickly before anything could happen.

Bluestar quickly stepped in front of Ivypool as the brown tabby smirked. "I guess it's just you and me, Ivypool!" he called out, sarcasm lacing every word.

The answer made Hawkfrost chuckle as the gathering of cats disbanded.

"Keep dreaming, fox-face, because you are _so _going down when she sides with us!"

Hawkfrost turned and leapt into the shadowy bushes.

_Not if I get there first._

Allegiances

**Shadowclan**

Leader: Icestar - silver tom with light blue eyes

Deputy: Shadowclaw - black tom with irregularly long claws

Apprentice: Blackpaw

Medicine Cat: Skycloud - dark grey tom with light green eyes

Warriors:

Snowhawk - completely white tom with grey smudges and piercing yellow eyes

Riverstreak - white tom with dark grey stockings and dark blue eyes

Apprentice: Berrypaw

Thistlebird - brown tabby with white boots and tail

Apprentice: Whitepaw

Dawnpoppy - orange and yellow she-cat with blue eyes

Brighttail - black she-cat with yellow markings and a tail

Willowleaf - white she-cat with black stripes

Doveshadow - gray and black mottled she-cat

Orangesun - orange tom with yellow eyes and spots

Ratfall - dark brown tom with green eyes

Hawkwave - brown tabby with unusual light green eyes

Heatherfall - sandy she-cat with green and blue eyes

Apprentices:

Berrypaw - grey tom with black stripes

Blackpaw - white tom with black paws, tail, and ears

Whitepaw - black she-cat with white chest, stomach, paws, and tail

Queens:

Ivywing - silver she-cat with blue eyes and white paws (Mate: Snowhawk)

Kits: Fawnkit (dark grey she-cat with blue eyes) and Shadekit (light grey tabby she-cat with amber eyes and dark grey paws)

Smokeowl - smoky grey she-cat with black accents

Kits: Tigerkit (orange tom with black stripes all over and startling blue eyes), Leopardkit (fiery yellow she-cat with mottled brown and black spots), Lionkit (golden tom with unusually fluffy scruff), and Ravenkit (black and white patched tom with amber eyes)

Elders:

Snaketail - burly grey tom

Smokedog - young black tom with broken foreleg (retired early)

**Thunderclan**

Leader: Leafstar - honey-colored tabby she-cat with black paws and one black ear

Deputy: Thornsky - black tom with white chest and belly

Apprentice: Gingerpaw

Medicine Cat: Larkcry - lanky ginger tom with black spots

Warriors:

Owlfur - light brown she-cat with golden eyes

Sageflight - white she-cat with dark grey accents

Poppybreeze - dark grey she-cat with green eyes

Dawnwind - small yellow she-cat

Forestheart - brown, black, and tawny tom

Rosefur - dark orange she-cat with violet eyes

Nighttail - black tom with white stripes

Redrusset - russet tom with black paws and tail

Bravelight - Cinder colored tom

Apprentices:

Gingerpaw - ginger tom with startling grey eyes

Queens:

Lightpelt - silver she-cat with yellow eyes (mother to Blackkit and Cloudkit)

Elders:

Breezeclaw - yellow tom with amber eyes

Meadowheart - brown she-cat that's blind in one eye

**Skyclan**

Leader: Quailstar - silver, grey, and black she-cat with green eyes

Deputy: Fernsong - ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Cinderfur - grey tom with one blind eye

Warriors:

Sunlight - cheery golden tom with orange eyes

Moonsliver - silver tom with one white forepaw

Darkheart - black she-cat with violet eyes

Apprentice: Larkpaw

Nightwhisper - black she-cat with one white forepaw and one white hindpaw (opposites)

Briarbird - ginger she-cat with grey eyes

Sparrowleap - grey tom with long black hind legs

Robinclaw - brown tom with black eyes and white forepaws

Aspencrow - black she-cat with orange eyes

Clouddark - white and grey tom with yellow, blue-speckled eyes

Apprentices:

Larkpaw - tan she-cat with black stripes and accents

Queens:

Ginger - orange she-cat originally a kittypet (Mate:Unknown)

Elders:

Thornear - silver tom with prickly fur

Spottedpool - dainty tortoiseshell she-cat

**Riverclan**

Leader: Birchstar - sand colored tom with orange eyes

Deputy: Petallight - white she-cat with yellow speckles

Medicine Cat: Nightjay - dark brown almost black tom with dark green eyes

Warriors:

Trouttail - stone gray tom with dark blue eyes

Minnowstream - light gray she-cat with white paws and one white ear

Deerflame - tawny she-cat with black accents

Frogface - mud brown tom with splotches of black

Apprentice: Owlpaw

Snailwing - brown and black tom with random tufts of fur

Dawnshiver - white and gray she-cat with green eyes and blueish tufts of fur on her paws

Heronclaw - white and orange tom with ice blue eyes

Morningfur - mottled silver she-cat with one blind eye

Apprentice: Reedpaw

Finchbark - light brown tabby with orange and yellow eyes

Apprentices:

Owlpaw - brown tabby tom

Reedpaw - tan and black she-cat with grey eyes

Queens:

Lakewish - dark gray she-cat with amber eyes (Mate: Trouttail)

Elders:

Lilyfern - old white she-cat with gray 'cloudy' patches

**Windclan**

Leader: Silverstar - handsome silver tom with white paws, tail, and stripes

Apprentice: Cherrypaw

Deputy: Runningwind - bulky, fast tom with three claw marks over one eye

Medicine Cat: Hollyfeather - dark gray, almost black she-cat with green eyes

Warriors:

Gorsewing - brown tom with silver eyes

Harecry - golden tom with yellow eyes

Springwind - pale ginger she-cat with barely noticable stripes

Cloudtear - white she-cat with large nick on right front paw

Honeypelt - yellow she-cat with blue eyes

Birdpine - light silver she-cat with one eye

Rednight - russet tom with black eyes and a white paw

Flamesun - ginger tom with black markings

Apprentices:

Cherrypaw - tan and black she-cat with pink eyes

Queens:

Lightear - pale yellow she-cat with grey eyes (mate: Unknown)

Elders:

Blossomshade - black she-cat with orange eyes

**Cats Outside of the Clans**

Leaf - brown tabby she-cat with white paws, tail tip, and ears

Sparrow - black tom with one orange paw and yellow eyes

King - tough, lean tom with startling red pelt and green eyes

Xavier - foreign white tom with blue eyes and dark grey rings

Star - white she-cat with blue and yellow eyes and two dark grey back paws

Sharp - ruthless blue tom with red eyes

Drop - grey and black she-cat with one brown eye and one green eye

Panther - black tom with brown accents and yellow eyes

Storm - white she-cat with light silver stripes and black paws and tail and blue/green eyes

* * *

**Ok, so thanks for reading. :3 Be sure to check out my other stories, Stormy Feathers and Apologies! And keep and eye out for my one-shot poison! :P R&R please! ;D**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey! First of all, I'd like to thank you all for reading my stories! This is one of my new ones and I've decided to write it from Shadekit's POV only, to make it more interesting for you! :) **

**Also, I'd like to thank in advance anyone who actually plans on reading _and _reviewing this story and any of my other stories, because reviews are one of the things that keep me going, other than the sheer joy of writing! :3 **

**And I know there are a lot of OC stories out there about author's cats becoming leader and all, and I know you all are probably very tired of it, but I promise to try to make this one different and more appealing. So if there are any suggestions for the story or the plot or potential characters, feel free to review or send me a PM about it. **

**Alright, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I tried to make it longer (length is definitely not my strong suit), and the words (excluding author notes and reviews and extra stuff) are over 4,500 words! Yay! :D Don't forget to leave a review! **

* * *

"Fawnkit! Fawnkit!" Lionkit came racing over to where my sister and I were sitting, adoration clear in his eyes. It was clear that the golden tom had _already _developed a gigantic crush on my pretty, popular sister. I rolled my eyes as the golden tom skidded to a sudden stop, spraying dust all over the two of us.

Fawnkit, being the diva that she was, squealed in horror. "My pelt!", she wailed. "Look what you did, fox-heart! You've ruined all the hard work I spent on it this morning!" Lionkit shrank back as my sister gave him an upset glare. Fawnkit immediately turned her attention back to her shining fur, completely ignoring the yellow kit.

"You know Lionkit", I started. "You might want to try _not _ruining our grooming." Lionkit jumped as if he hadn't noticed me there until I spoke, which was quite common among my clan. ShadowClan.

ShadowClan is supposed to be known for their talent at stalking in the shadows, hunting in the night, and being generally unseen. I was naturally the same color as the shadows that foliage cast over our camp, and it was no wonder that no cat ever saw me. In addition to my 'camouflage', I had something else that kept me even more hidden: Fawnkit.

My sister was a complete package. For starters, she definitely came with the looks. Her gorgeous dark grey fur managed to shine in any type of light, and in the dark, it seemed to ripple like a crow's most delicate feathers. Her midnight blue eyes were just a plus to her outer look.

Fawnkit was also spoiled rotten. She could stare with her big eyes at any cat for a couple of heartbeats and have them wrapped around her paw to do her bidding. She had a melodic purr and a twinkling laugh that I was sure no cat in the Clans could match, and she always knew the perfect things to say at the right time. All in all, she was the attention magnet, and I was the shadow.

My grey fur was pretty enough, I also had a couple of toms that paid attention to me. It definitely wasn't as sleek as hers, for I barely paid any close attention to it at all. We looked almost exactly the same, except I was missing her startling blue eyes. Mine were traded for golden, amber ones that matched, but didn't have the same effect as Fawnkit's.

My status in the clan… Well, enough said about Fawnkit. Every cat in the clan knew I was built to be a warrior. I was slightly bigger than Fawnkit, and I had the long legs that and cat would wish for, and a long silky tail. As a bonus, I had unnatural long claws. My clanmates certainly knew I had talent and potential, and gave me a certain amount of respect and favor, but there was no doubt that Fawnkit was the _favorite. _

"Well…", Lionkit scuffed his big paws shyly. "I was going to ask Fawnkit if she wanted to play Warriors with me?" I felt a sting of hurt inside as I noticed that he only mentioned Fawnkit, and not me.

Fawnkit sniffed delicately, "Well, maybe I would, but then again, you just sprayed a bunch of dust on my pelt. I'm going to go wash again." My sister got to her paws, tail twitching in annoyance, and I saw Lionkit frown.

"Who else is playing?" I coaxed, drawing Lionkit's attention away from my brooding sister. I knew how mean Fawnkit could be when in one of her moods, and I always tried to minimize the damage done by her hasty words when I could.

"Leopardkit, Ravenkit, and…" Lionkit trailed off, an angry gleam in his eyes.

"Who else?" I prompted as Fawnkit paused, waiting for Lionkit to finish.

"Tigerkit", Lionkit muttered unhappily as Fawnkit got an excited gleam in her eyes. _Everyone _who had any sense at all knew about the massive crush Fawnkit had on the handsome orange tom.

"I change my mind!" Fawnkit sighed dreamily. "I want to play!" Lionkit slumped down even more.

"Can I play as well?" I chimed in enthusiastically. Leopardkit and Tigerkit were my two best friends. _I find it very ironic that the one tom that Fawnkit gushes over is one of the only toms that don't find her the slightest bit attractive. _I let out a little snort, and curled my fluffy tail over my paws.

"Ok, sure!" Lionkit exclaimed after a moment of disappointment that Fawnkit liked Tigerkit more than him. Lionkit flicked his tail at us then turned around and bolted towards the nursery.

I followed him and Fawnkit in a slow trot, taking a second to look around camp for my father, Snowhawk, one of the senior warriors in ShadowClan. Icestar, a majestic white tom, and his loyal deputy Shadowclaw were lounging on top of the Tall Tree **(Not sure what it's called?), **sharing a rabbit while discussing the patrols that were about to be sent out. _I'm going to be up there one day, looking over my clan and watching over my territory. _I gazed thoughtfully at them before continuing my search for Snowhawk.

However, the large white tom was nowhere to be found. I shrugged and loped over to the nursery, where the others were waiting. I easily spotted my sister's grey pelt with a golden tom that had to be Lionkit sitting uncomfortably close to her. Leopardkit's spotted coat shone as she lay on her side, sunning herself lazily, while Ravenpaw lounged by her side, stretching out his legs from sleep.

My amber gaze skipped over all of my friends, and landed on a certain ginger tom. His blue gaze met mine and my stomach did a little flip. Oh, stop it! I chided myself immaturely, even though I realized that talking to myself wouldn't work. "Hey Shadow!" he called out a greeting, using one of his nicknames for me. Usually, that word would make me hurt and feel rejected, but whenever Tigerkit used it, that name sent waves of happiness through me. I knew what he meant by it.

My real name was actually Shadekit. The cats in the clan all knew that Ivywing and Snowhawk had done well by naming me that, because it suited me perfectly. I could blend into any piece of shade without even trying. Like the shade, I would cover my fellow clanmates whenever they were in need and protect them from any harm like the shade protects from the sun. And most of all, the shade was basically shadows of things, and I was definitely the biggest shadow in clan history. A shadow of Fawnkit.

"Hey Tiger!" I called back. We sort of had a small game going on, just between the two of us. _I guess it's just a best friend thing that Tigerkit and I share, because Leopardkit and I don't really do this. _I lifted my fluffy tail and pranced over to him, noticing how Fawnkit frowned and drew away from the tom at our name calling. My sister shot me a small look that definitely had some kind of message in it.

_I don't get what you're trying to say! _I tried to signal as I turned back to Tigerkit. "So are we going to play or what?"

"Sure we can", Leopardkit drawled, getting to her paws. "What game?" I frowned. _So Lionkit didn't tell them?_

I shot the golden tom a confused glance. "Warriors?" I queried as Lionkit nodded in confirmation.

Fawnkit groaned from where she was lounging. "Do we have to? It's so dirty on the floor!"

"You don't have to if you don't want to", Tigerkit pointed out sharply and I mentally cheered him on. _I'm pretty sure everyone here is tired of her complaining. _I rolled my eyes but kept quiet. Fawnkit let out a small huff, indecision in her eyes. _She clearly doesn't want to play, but she wants to hang out with Tigerkit. _

"Fine then", Fawnkit purred, her demeanor suddenly changing as she started to weave around Tigerkit. "I'm going to go groom my pelt. Anyone want to keep me company?" She meaningfully looked at Tigerkit.

"I think I'll stay", Leopardkit butted in. "Shadekit?" I blinked. Usually I wasn't addressed directly by anyone. I gave the spotted she-cat a grateful twitch of my whiskers.

"Of course. I haven't been able to play Warriors in forever!" I yawned, twitching my whiskers and sat down decisively. Pretending not to notice Fawnkit's look of betrayal, I started grooming one of my dark grey paws nonchalantly.

Ravenkit gave me a small nod. "I think I'm staying too. As Shadekit pointed out, a little exercise wouldn't do us any harm." He gave Leopardkit a small teasing nudge, to which my friend responded with a cuff on his ears.

"I'll go with Fawnkit!" Lionkit put in, flattening his ears in embarrassment when Fawnkit shot him a look. _In some ways, I guess I kind of feel sorry for Lionkit. Crushing on my sister will only cause you harm, Lionkit. Trust me. _

There was only one cat left that hadn't said a word. I swung my head towards where the ginger tom was sitting. "Tigerkit?" Fawnkit purred, blinking cutely at him.

Clearing his throat, Tigerkit shook his head like he was slightly dazed. "U-um, I think I'll stay here?" I shook my head in amusement. _That's more of a question then an answer. _"Shadekit and Leopardkit are here and stuff so…", the ginger tom trailed off as my sister sent me a glare as if it was my fault.

As quickly as it came, the glare morphed into a pleading look, and I just couldn't say no. _She's my sister! _I argued with myself. _I have to support her! _I sighed and got to my paws. "Yeah, about that…" I meowed awkwardly. "I think I should go with Fawnkit." I padded over to where Fawnkit and Lionkit were sitting.

Leopardkit hesitated and nodded. "Sorry guys, but I really want to stay outside." She looked down, not meeting my eyes. I shrugged it off. I didn't expect anyone to follow me.

Ravenkit nodded in agreement, and Tigerkit gave me a look that sent shivers down my spine. He was clearly torn in between wanting to play and wanting to chat. I kept my gaze on the grass, not wanting to pressure the tom into joining us. "Well?" Fawnkit pressed, her melodic voice impatient and commanding.

"I think I'll stay outside", Tigerkit shot me an apologetic glance. "Sorry Shadow." I jumped at my name and frowned. _This is almost a new record at the amount of times I'm being called on today. _I didn't enjoy too much attention.

"Sure Tiger", I fired back smoothly. "Maybe next time?" I spoke softly. Unlike my sister's bold, fierce outlook on everything, I prefered the soft, quiet side of things.

"Of course", he flicked his tail at me and leaped away into a patch of shade where they could play without getting in anyone's way. Ravenkit shrugged at us and followed Tigerkit. Leopardkit gave me an encouraging blink and left me standing with an adoring Lionkit and a scowling Fawnkit.

"So…" I turned to Fawnkit. "What should we-"

"Let's go", Fawnkit snapped and headed for the nursery. I couldn't help but sigh.

_ Well, this is definitely going to be interesting. _

"Ivywing! Ivywing!" the silver she-cat looked around wildly before focusing on me. Amusement settled in her gaze as I squeaked out her name.

"Yes Shadekit?" my mother purred as she bent down to lick my forehead, smoothing down a wild tuft of fur sticking up. I opened my jaws to reply when I was rudely cut off.

"Ivywing, may Snowhawk teach Shadekit and I some battle moves?" Fawnkit 'suggested' politely. I shivered as I noticed that her tone was pleasant but her eyes were cold. _Doesn't anyone else notice this? _I thought as Ivywing turned her attention onto her other daughter.

"Of course not!" the silver she-cat exclaimed, looking horrified.

"Please…" Fawnkit widened her blue eyes and blinked cutely, tilting her head to look more innocent.

"Well…"Ivywing hesitated, looking flustered. _It's working! _I quickly copied Fawnkit's position and stuck out my bottom lip.

"Come on, Ivywing… We'll be extra careful!" I let out a sweet purr, trying my hardest to convince her.

"I guess you can if your father agrees to it", she reluctantly agreed. "After all, he is a very important warrior and may not have time for this!" We were racing across the clearing before she had even gotten to finish her statement.

"Snowhawk, Snowhawk!" Fawnkit called across the clearing. I bounded after her, at her heels. The great white tom turned around, his grey patched eyes blinking calmly at us.

"I suppose Ivywing said it was alright?" Snowhawk rumbled affectionately at Fawnkit, his yellow eyes shining.

"Of course!" Fawnkit chirped happily as I skidded to a stop next to her, somehow managing to avoid spraying dust into the air. Smoothing down my wind-ruffled fur, I looked up and gave my father my fullest attention while neatly placing my tail over my dark grey paws. _Notice me! _

To my disappointment, other than a small flicker of acknowledgement to my arrival, the white tom said nothing before turning back to Fawnkit. "So are you ready, my daughter?" _Daughters, not daughter. _I longed to say but kept my jaws shut.

"Yes, Snowhawk", Fawnkit dipped her head obediently and scurried towards the center of the clearing. Snowhawk started to follow, and then turned back.

"Are you coming?" he meowed in a friendly manner. I jumped. _Are you talking to _me_? _"Shadekit?"

"Me?" I squeaked uncertainly. Snowhawk let out a snort of amusement, then trotted back to where I was.

"What other Shadekit is there?" My father hustled behind me and gave me a gentle nudge to the direction where Fawnkit was waiting impatiently. My sister was unsheathing and sheathing her claws and tearing out small bits of grass.

"Hurry up!" Fawnkit called, annoyance causing her to flick her tail back and forth.

"Coming Fawnkit!" I leaped forward, my long legs giving my speed an extra boost as I tore through the grass. Snowhawk let out a chuckle as he passed me with a big leap and landed beside Fawnkit.

"So what are we learning today?" I pressed forward eagerly, amber eyes wide with anticipation.

Snowhawk dropped into a crouch so he could talk to us directly. "I'll teach you the battle crouch today."

"Isn't that the same as a hunting crouch?" I piped up. The white tom looked over at me with a frown.

"Of course not."

Snowhawk leaned down and got into position as a demonstration. After a few heartbeats, he straightened. Looking down at Fawnkit, he spoke, "Now you try it." Even though I knew he wasn't _actually _speaking to me, I got down into the crouch anyways. Stilling my tail, I tucked my hind legs underneath me. _This feels so natural! I don't see why Tigerpaw and Whitepaw are always complaining about it. _

I couldn't help but look over at Snowhawk for any kind of praise. _After all, I'm sure I'm not doing it half-bad, judging from watching apprentices train. _However, I felt a stab of hurt as I saw Snowhawk was watching Fawnkit and correcting her crouch.

"See, you have to tuck in your hind paws more, Fawnkit, to add power to your leap." I looked back at my hind paws. _They're firmly tucked underneath me. _I checked that off my mental list.

"Keep your tail movements to a minimum. Fast movements always catch the eye easier. However, when you signal your patrol, you move your tail slow and steady for every cat in the patrol to see. I have a feeling you'll be leading many; you're a natural at this." _Am I a natural too? _

Fawnkit squealed excitedly. "Of course, Snowhawk! I'll be leader one day; commanding the whole clan and sending them into battle as I please!" Snowhawk nodded supportively as I scowled. _I'll be leader before you get your first apprentice! Imagine that: me leading Shadowclan. All the clans shall fear us and tremble before my name, Shadestar! _

"Good, now remember to keep your belly off the floor as to not stir up anything." I frowned even more. _This is _exactly _the same as the hunter's crouch! _Irritation filled me as I glared ahead of me, positioning myself for a leap. _I'll show them how to properly leap! How about… That butterfly over there! _I narrowed my eyes at a blue and green butterfly that was resting its wings on a daisy. _That would be an easy target! _

Stalking forward, I moved slowly and steadily while making sure I kept my form. _I'm so close! Steady for a few more paces, and then I can leap. _I slid silently forward, keeping my amber gaze firmly on the butterfly. Finally, I reached my destination and bunched my kit muscles, preparing to leap. I furrowed my forehead in concentration as I sprang, feeling a stretch in my spine. I extended my long legs forward, and unsheathed my claws as I neared the unsuspecting butterfly.

At the last second, the insect finally noticed me in midair, with my jaws open and small teeth ferociously bared. It tried to launch itself into the air, but I was upon it and it was far too late. Closing my jaws sharply on the edge of its wing, I used my lips to hold onto one of its wings. _I can let it go after I show it to Snowhawk. _I thought firmly.

Excitement rushed through me as I turned slowly and walked delicately back to where Snowhawk was still coaching Fawnkit. _My first catch on my first try! The elder's say that this rarely happens! _I stared down cross-eyed, trying to catch a better look at the butterfly. I wanted to savor this moment. It felt like nothing could ruin it.

When I reached Snowhawk, I was about to open my mouth to call out his name when I stopped at the last second. _You mouse-brain! _I scolded myself. _If the butterfly is in your mouth, don't open it! Unless you want to let it go and show every cat that Fawnkit is better than you! _After thinking a bit for a solution, I settled for the simple tap on his leg.

"Yes Shadekit?" Snowhawk questioned and turned around. Surprise lit his gaze as he saw the butterfly clamped in my jaws, still struggling feebly. I waited for the oncoming praise, when his look darkened suddenly.

"What do you think you're doing, Shadekit?" he hissed at me. "Stop fooling around and take this seriously! Look at Fawnkit, she's already got the battle crouch down!" I spared a glance at my sister, who was still crouching awkwardly next to Snowhawk, smirking at me. I drooped as Snowhawk glared down at me in disappointment.

_I should probably let it go now. _I started to slacken my grip on the butterfly, slowly letting go of its wing. I didn't want to tear the delicate membrane as I released my grip. The blue and green butterfly slowly flapped its wings and started flying low to the ground in a wobbly line. My heart sank even further. _All the care that I put into holding its wing has made it really sore and slow. _

Then, to my dismay, there was a sharp squeak of excitement from Fawnkit next to me. I spun around just to see my sister lunge at the butterfly I had caught, snapping it up in her jaws. _That's not fair! The only reason why she caught it was because it was already weakened greatly by my clumsy hold! _

Snowhawk slowly walked over, seeing that Fawnkit had the butterfly in her mouth. The poor thing was already dead, it's wing torn to shreds by Fawnkit's small teeth and it was slightly squashed. I turned to our father, expecting a sharp reprimand. Instead, he let out a proud purr and licked Fawnkit's head.

"Look at you! Already caught your first prey, have you?" _What? _I stared in shock as Snowhawk praised Fawnkit's 'accomplishment'. _But all she did was steal _my _accomplishment! _I stared sullenly at the ground as Snowhawk shot me a look. I could tell he was thinking, _Why can't you be more like your sister?, _and I didn't really have an answer to that.

I sighed and started to trudge back to the nursery, tail drooping. Tomorrow was going to be Tigerpaw and Whitepaw's warrior ceremonies, or so I had heard. _I should wake up early so I can attend the meeting. After all, Whitepaw's one of my clanmate's that notice me almost as much as they do Fawnkit. _

As I was about to enter the nursery, I felt a small prick of disappointment at today's 'training' and turned back to see what Fawnkit and Snowhawk were doing. My head drooped as I saw they had begun to playfully wrestle on the ground, Fawnkit jumping up and down on the white tom's stomach.

_Why do Snowhawk's eyes light up so much brighter when he sees Fawnkit? How come when I do just as good as my sister, my parents only notice Fawnkit? _I stared forlornly around the clan, my gaze hardening. _When will I ever get a _single _chance to prove myself to them, where I'm not constantly being compared to my prettier sister? _

_Why can't they see that I can do just as well as Fawnkit?_

Squawking in mock anger, I used my hind legs to kick away Ravenkit, who was clinging on like a burr. I battered at him, letting out a fake snarl. "ShadowClan won't tolerate you any longer, ThunderClan mouse-heart!" Surging up, I flung him off my back, and leaped forward onto Leopardkit, who was crouching down and preparing to leap onto Tigerkit.

Howling in excitement, I churned my paws down her back, claws sheathed. _I'm winning! I'm winning! _I thought excitedly and nipped Leopardkit's shoulder. Then, suddenly, my world turned upside down as Leopardkit flipped onto her back. Effectively squashing me, I heard the breath whoosh out of me.

"Tigerfang!" I gasped, calling to Tigerkit. The orange and black tom spun around at the edge of my view, racing over. He sank his small teeth into Leopardkit's scruff and hauled her off, his size giving him a big advantage. I got to my paws and staggered upright, still slightly dizzy from the loss of air.

'Tigerfang' battered at Leopardkit's ears, and I quickly streaked over to them. Narrowing my eyes, I launched myself at the golden spotted kit's lashing tail as she writhed under Tigerkit. I relished the feeling of wind rushing through my rumpled fur and extended my claws.

As I was about to shred Leopardkit's tail, something slammed into me on my right flank and I was bowled over. Rolling with the momentum, I glanced up in shock as I saw Ravenkit snatch my tail up in his teeth and bite down hard. I yowled in slight pain and threw him off me with a big headbutt. "ShadowClan will always be the strongest!" I screeched and shot forward, only to have a set of teeth pulling my back by my scruff.

"I think that's enough, Shadekit", Ivywing said, her voice muffled by my scruff.

"Ivywing!" I wailed a complaint and lashed out with my back legs, trying to get a feel of the adrenaline that had come with the 'battle'. I looked over to where Tigerkit and Leopardkit were still grappling. As Ravenkit bolted towards them, I felt a twinge of jealousy enter me. _How come they get to keep on playing? _

Then, I had an idea. "Tigerfang! Help! This big evil badger is trying to take me away!" I shrieked loudly. To my embarrassment, Brighttail, Willowleaf, and Doveshadow looked over from the fresh kill pile, hackles raised in alarm at the word 'badger'. I ducked my head in apology as Tigerkit came to my rescue.

Howling a high-pitched battle cry, Leopardkit and Ravenkit attack Ivywing as well, running their small claws through her smooth, shiny fur. I saw the ground rush towards me as Ivywing promptly dropped me and started playing along. Roaring ferociously, my mother stomped around the clearing, her fur bristling so that the kits would lose their grip. I watched as Leopardkit, Ravenkit, and Tigerkit fell off and regrouped next to me.

"Ravenkit, attack from the sides! Leopardkit, you run circles around the badger so that it will get confused!" Tigerkit barked out. "I'll attack from the front!" Then, as if he suddenly remembered me, he added, "Shadekit, do whatever. Stay clear of the others."

I barely had time to come up with the thought, _Do whatever? What's that supposed to mean?, _before my friends charged Ivywing. Sighing in annoyance, I ran a wide circle around Ivywing, my long legs eating up the ground. _I guess I should look for an easy target. _

When I got to Ivywing's rear, I saw it. _I can jump to her tail and climb onto her back that way! _As I got into my battle crouch, I saw Ravenkit clinging onto Ivywing's flank, squealing with fear as he nearly fell off. Shaking my head in amusement, I sprang onto my mother's lashing tail, hanging on with my prickly claws.

"ShadowClan doesn't fear you, badger! Now leave and never come back!" Tigerkit yowled as he battered Ivywing's ears. Ivywing faked a tired groan and pretended to be beaten, falling to the ground with a soft 'thump'. I took the chance to finish my climb on her back and sank my teeth into her fur.

"Ok, ok, I give up!" Ivywing panted, falling limp. "There, I'm dead, now get off of me!" Smokeowl trotted up to them to rescue her fallen denmate, and began to nudge us off of the silver she-cat.

"That's enough kits!" Smokeowl chirped cheerfully, gathering us into a bunch with her long tail, giving Ivywing a chance to recover from our attack. "It's time to rest now!" I looked up at the darkening sky and flattened my ears.

All four of us protested loudly, but I knew that the grey queen was right. My legs ached from all the games that we had played, and my stomach was rumbling painfully. Looking at my denmates, I took in our ruffled pelts and our unsheathed claws and best of all, the wild look in our eyes.

A large feeling of pride entered me as I met the gaze of Tigerkit. Instinctively, I immediately _knew _that we were thinking about the same thing.

_We are brave, mighty, and fierce warriors. We are talented, intelligent, and ready for anything that StarClan throws at us. We rise to challenges and aren't afraid to fight for what we believe in and what is right. _

_ This is my home now, and forever will be. For we are wild and unchained and free at heart. _This _is Shadowclan._

* * *

**Reviews:  
**

**Almighty Ironic Empress: Can I just call you Empress? xD Your name is definitely long, but I like it! :) It sounds epic and is original. Yes, Hawk and Ivy were intentional. Personally, I kinda ship HawkxIvy but I don't think I'll add that element to this story. So how was this chapter? Did you like it? **

**Warriorfanwriterforever: Aw thank you! *blushes* I guess seeing one of your ideas come to life is pretty cool am I right? :) I would definitely love to know if there's anything else about this story that was originally on your mind, like plot points, characters, and such. :) So how was this chapter? And thanks so much for adding my story to your community! **

**Grasswing of Wingclan: Yay thank you! :D And I've always imagined River Ripple as a fair-minded and calm cat with no bias towards any cat, good or bad. And the Thistleclaw and Snowfur thing I actually was kinda inspired by KatieK101, one of my favorite authors! Her story, Thistles in the Snow, made me realize how much Snowfur had truly loved Thistleclaw! I highly recommend you read her stories, because her writing styles are purely amazing! :3 And about the names: I always like to think that the original cats were more familiar with calling each other the names that they had when they first met. After all, they are the first cats to use the warrior names, so they were probably more used to their own names, don't you think? :)**

* * *

**Ok thanks for reading! :) Be sure to leave a review about whether I should continue the story! And yes, I'm well aware Hawk and Ivy haven't made an appearance yet! ;) I promise they'll appear sometime soon! :P Keep an eye out for my next chapter, and I would greatly appreciate it if you took a look at my other story, Stormy Feathers or my one-shots. Have a nice one! :D**

**Storm**


End file.
